U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0129507 discloses a method for employing radio frequency (RF) identifier (ID) transponder tags (RFID tags) to create a unique identifier, termed an RFID signature, for use within a data processing system with respect to a person or an object. An interrogation signal is transmitted toward a person or an object with which a set of one or more RFID tags are physically associated. A first set of RFID tag identifiers are obtained from an interrogation response signal or signals returned from the set of one or more RFID tags. A mathematical operation is performed on the first set of RFID tag identifiers to generate an RFID signature value, which is employed as an identifier for the person or the object within the data processing system with respect to a transaction that is performed by the data processing system on behalf of the person or the object. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0129507 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0016353 discloses a method and system for verifying the authenticity and integrity of files transmitted through a computer network. Authentication information is encoded in the filename of the file. Authentication information may be provided by computing a hash value of the file, computing a digital signature of the hash value using a private key, and encoding the digital signature in the filename of the file at a predetermined position or using delimiters, to create a signed filename. Upon reception of a file, the encoded digital signature is extracted from the signed filename. Then, the encoded hash value of the file is recovered using a public key and extracted digital signature, and compared with the hash value computed on the file. If the decoded and computed hash values are identical, the received file is processed as authentic. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0016353 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.